As to a conventional lamp holder for an LED string light, an LED lighting module and a lamp housing are respectively mounted on a plug, and then the plug is inserted into a socket to achieve the electrical connection between the LED lighting module and the socket.
In assembly, the assembly of the plug, the LED lighting module and the lamp housing requires two steps: one is to install the LED lighting module in the plug; the other is to insert the lamp housing in the plug. There is no direct connection between the LED lighting module and the lamp housing.
In order to improve the production efficiency, it is necessary to develop a novel lamp holder for an LED string light to reduce the assembly steps.